Sinnoh Region
The Sinnoh Region is an island region located to the far north of Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn. It is comprised of a large main island surrounded by several smaller islands. The main island of Sinnoh is divided into East and West by a large mountain range, at the center of which is Mt. Coronet, which is also the geographical center of the Sinnoh Region. The Sinnoh Region is home to many of the main characters of the Pokemon Heroes Series, such as Professor Rowan Sam, Niya, Alyssandra and Jeremy. History Prior to Pokemon Heroes As the Sinnoh myths state, the Sinnoh Region was the first of the regions to be created. In the dark void of nothingness that was the universe, an egg came into being, and the egg became Arceus, the oldest known Pokemon to come into existence. Arceus then created Palkia, Dialga and Giratina, giving them control over Space, Time and Dimensions respectively. These Pokemon were brought into creation to help Arceus govern and create the world to come, but Giratina was banished to it's own dimension by Arceus for its violence. Afterwards, Arceus created the three Pokemon of feeling, Mespirit, Azelf and Uxie, bringing emotion, willpower and knowledge into creation with each of these Pokemon, giving each dominion over these feelings respectively. He then put them to sleep in caverns at the center of each of Sinnoh's three lakes. Placing Mespirit in Lake Verity, Azelf in Lake Valor and Uxie in Lake Acuity. After this, Arceus completed the creation of the Sinnoh Region, as well as humans and the other regions. When Arceus divided the Sinnoh Region in half by creating the Mt. Coronet mountain chain, lava from beneath the Earth gave birth to the legendary pokemon Heatran, who started to reside in Stark Mountain. Arceus finally created the Lustrous, Adamant and Griseous then withdrew to the Hall of Origin and entered a never ending sleep. Shortly after Arceus entered its final slumber, Mew came into being on its own accord, and contained all of the DNA of every Pokemon that was to come into existance in the future. Humans created by Arceus also began to inhabit the Sinnoh Region at this time, and would eventually branch out into the other regions later on. During the early years of the Sinnoh Region, known as the "ancient times" humans and Pokemon lived apart, but would help each other out if necessary, trading goods and services with one another. Pokemon and humans alike vowed to protect each other should the time come, ready to appear for each other in times of need. To this day, Pokemon honour this bond, even if it is forgotten by most humans. Much later on in the history of the Sinnoh Region, Floaroma Town came into being. According to the legend, Floaroma Town was once a barren and desolate hill where no life would grow. No matter how many times people would plant flowers or plants to help beautify the place, they would die and nothing would grow. However, after someone expressed a deep thanks for the blessing that was nature, the entire hill burst out in a bloom of flowers, trees and plants of every kind. Many researchers theorize that this was the work of a Shaymin, which has come to be known as the Gratitude Pokemon and has the power to instantly transform land into lush flowerbeds. Pokemon Heroes: Sinnoh Saga Locations Cities and Towns Routes Landmarks Other Locations Sinnoh League Battle Tower Category:Regions Category:Locations